


Undo

by PrinceSweetPea



Series: I Found Oneshots [1]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, F/M, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, Loss of Virginity, Sex, Smut, Vaginal Sex, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 13:39:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19199956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSweetPea/pseuds/PrinceSweetPea
Summary: “You can do this. It’s not a big deal. Everyone has done it… Just not you,” She furrowed her brow at her own failed attempt at a pep talk.In which Rory finally loses her virginity to her boyfriend, Reggie Mantle.





	Undo

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is a flashback oneshot! I’m going to be posting some oneshots every now and then that are background on I Found, but have no place in the fic itself.
> 
> LISTEN TO UNDO BY THE 1975 FOR FULL EFFECT

It was the last day of summer vacation, and the small town of Riverdale wasn’t at rest for many reasons; the main one being that everyone’s friend, Archie Andrews, was facing a potential life sentence for a crime that he didn’t commit. Reggie and Rory, however, decided that the best thing to do before the first day of their junior year at Riverdale High School would be a relaxed night in watching movies. His parents were out of town in Boston, and she would rather spend time with him at his place than bring him around the chaos of FP’s trailer. Plus, she knew her cousin wasn’t the biggest fan of the hotheaded Bulldog. She honestly wasn’t paying much attention to the movie that they were watching, and she couldn’t even say what it was about. There was too much going on in her head, and she had other ideas on her mind.

“What did he say?” Reggie whispered, snapping her out of her thoughts.

“What? Oh, I didn’t hear him. Sorry,” She smiled at him sheepishly.

“You good, Cupid?” He cocked his eyebrow as he turned to face her.

“Stellar, Angel Eyes, just a little thirsty. I’m going to get a glass of water. Do you want anything from the kitchen?”

“Yeah, a glass of _you._ ” He grinned, leaning down to catch her lips in his. _Perfect._ She just found her window. In truth, she was tired of their normal grope sessions. While they were exciting and satisfying, she was ready to take things to the next level for the first time in her life. _Maybe he’ll stop being so distant…_ She pushed away from him gently and winked before making her way out of his room and down the stairs toward the kitchen. After gulping down half of the water in her glass, she stepped into the bathroom off the side of the galley. She gripped either side of the sink as the bent over the counter to face herself in the mirror. She inhaled deeply before letting out a shaky breath.

“You can do this. It’s not a big deal. Everyone has done it… Just not you,” She furrowed her brow at her own failed attempt at a pep talk. “No, you’re not backing out of it. Get it over with. Everything will only get easier from here on out.” She told her reflection definitively. She reached up under her skirt, hooking her panties with her thumbs before tugging them down her legs. After giving herself one last look-over in the mirror, she inhaled slowly before turning off the light and exiting the bathroom.

Reggie snapped his head up when she reentered his bedroom, giving her a cheeky grin. _He has no idea what he’s in for tonight._ She sauntered over to turn the television off with the remote before tossing it away to the armchair in the corner. His expression was puzzled as she crawled across the bed to straddle his lap.

“What are you –” She cut him off by gently tilting his chiseled chin upward and placing a sensual kiss on his lips. Their lips moved perfectly in sync as he sat up a little straighter, placing his hands on her hips. She shakily reached for one of his hands, placing her discarded panties in his palm. He pulled away to look at the delicate cloth. He blinked a few times before sliding his remaining hand slid under her skirt to grip her bare ass. Reggie met her eyes, full of both lust and uncertainty. “Are you saying…”

“I don’t want to wait any longer, Reg.” Her eyes fluttered closed as he caught her lips again. He pushed her shirt up slightly to rub his calloused thumbs along the soft skin of her hips. She sighed into his mouth as their lips parted, which Reggie took advantage of by sliding his tongue to massage against hers. He reached a hand up further up her tee to palm her breast, pinching her nipple enough for her breath to catch in her throat. Reggie pulled her shirt upward over her head and tossed the material to the floor. He raised a hand to cradle the side of her face, the other expertly unhooking her bra with ease. Rory sighed in relief as the restrictive material fell down her arms.

She ground her hips down onto his, the friction of his denim jeans against her bare core making her whimper. She could feel his erection through the material separating them, and she desperately needed more. Her shaky hands fumbled with the button of his pants as she kissed down his jaw and along his neck. He chuckled softly, placing his hands over hers to steady them as he guided the button out of the loop.

“Relax, Rory. We can take it nice and slow.” Reggie reassured her before lifting her off of him to shimmy out of his jeans. She moved to sit between his knees, reattaching her lips to his collarbone and kissing down his toned chest and abdomen. She playfully licked a thick stripe upward before returning to the waistband of his boxers. She was pretty familiar with this area of Reggie’s body, yet every time she looked up at him when she was like this was like the first time she’d seen him this way. He was so beautiful, even god-like. He grinned at her as she began to pull the material downward, his cock sprung free and slapped up against his abdomen.

Taking his cock in her hand, just like the countless times before, she pumped it a few times before licking the precum from the tip. He sucked in a sharp breath through his teeth, humming in approval as Rory took him into her mouth, swirling her tongue around his length until it hit the back of her throat. She gagged but recovered smoothly as she started to bob her head, hollowing her cheeks as she sucked on his length and pumping what she couldn’t fit with her hand.

“Fuck, babe. Amazing as always,” Reggie sighed as his head fell back against the headboard. His hand gripped a fistful of her hair as he thrusted his hips slightly. Rory hummed in response, the vibrations adding to Reggie’s pleasure. She could feel her wetness begin to drip down the side of her thigh, and she was getting antsy.

“Reggie, I need you…” She whined as she came up for air. “I’m nervous.”

“I’ll be gentle. I promise, baby,” Reggie mumbled against her lips. He pulled her up and wrapped his arms around her waist before flipping them over and gently placed Rory underneath him. He supported himself on his forearm as mouth latched onto her right nipple, his other hand slipping between her thighs. She let out a shaky breath as his middle finger ghosted over her clit. She bucked her hips, a silent plea for any type of friction, and he obliged by rubbing the bundle of nerves in slow circles. “You’re already so wet for me, beautiful.”

“Babe,” she pleaded. He slid a finger into her, pumping it a few times before adding another and curling them upward. She arched her back, letting out a sharp gasp. He certainly had magic fingers, and he never failed to get her off with them alone in the past. “Reggie, please.” He rolled a condom down his shaft and kissed up her neck back to lips as he positioned himself at her entrance, running the head of his cock over her slick folds.

“Let me know if you need me to stop, okay? It might hurt a little bit, but I promise it will go away,” he kissed her sweetly. “I love you.”

“I love you, too.” Rory smiled. He slowly pushed his tip into her, causing her eyes to water and screw shut. Her fingernails dug into his shoulders and her body went rigid.

“Baby, I need you to relax your muscles. I don’t want it to hurt worse for you,” He bit back a moan as he continued to fill her once she relaxed. “Do you want to stop?”

“No.” Rory stated firmly. It didn’t hurt as bad as she was told it would, but it still stung. It was more uncomfortable than anything. He waited for her to adjust to him, idly planting kisses over the length of her neck and collarbone. After several minutes, she shifted her hips slightly in attempts to ease the comfort, and… _Oh._ She moaned slightly at the new electricity inducing feeling that coursed through her body.

Reggie picked up his head to reattach his lips to hers as he pulled his hips back slightly before thrusting back into her. She gasped, her eyes fluttering open to meet his. His dilated pupils fixated on her own as he found his rhythm, pushing deeper into her while increasing his pace. His sweet moans were music to her ears, and hers to his.

“You’re doing so well, baby,” Reggie cooed. Rory was a whimpering mess underneath him, grabbing fistfuls of sheets and her legs wrapped tightly around his waist. “You’re so tight.” A deep-seated groan emitted from the back of his throat as his thrusts became sloppy.

“Reggie, you feel so fucking good.” Rory moaned before her lips latched onto his neck.

“I love listening to you,” He chuckled lightly. “Baby, I’m going to come,” Reggie rasped as he buried his face into her neck. She tightened her legs around him, bucking her hips to meet his thrust as he came undone on top of her. After a few moments, he lifted himself off of her with a huge grin plastered on his face. “How was that?”

“It was perfect,” Rory hummed in contentment. _Definitely worth the wait, and now I know what I’ve been missing._ Reggie’s phone began to ring, and when he lifted it to check the caller I.D., his smile faltered for a split second before declining the call. “Who’s calling so late?” Rory joked.

“No one,” Reggie lied, cupping her face and kissing her lips. “I love you.”


End file.
